Are you Serious!
by Utau neko
Summary: Lucy has a secret that she has kept from the guild and after the GMG she wants to tell them, but she's ignored by the guild. But now that her childhood friend Arashi(My OC) is back and ready to help, Lucy is ready to show what she's REALLY made of. (My first story so don't flame me.) The voting is over! The results are Lalu!
1. Is it really you?

**Are You Serious!?**

**Chapter one: Is it really you?**

My first story so don't flame me! (~3~) ***This is after the GMG***

qwerty~ words

**qwerty~ POV**

_qwerty~ Thoughts_

* * *

~Normal **POV**~

For Lucy, it was like any other morning after a mission…. except one thing was missing…Team Natsu. It's been months since they last talked to her (13 to be exact), or looked at her since Lissana came back, for that matter. The only ones who talked to her were Levy, Gajeel, Pantherlily, Wendy, Carla, Master, Mavis, and Mira. Everyone else (excluding team Natsu) glared at her, insulted her, or completely ignored her. What they don't know is that everything is about to change.

* * *

~**Lucy POV**~

*_sigh* _I really don't want to go to the guild today, but I really don't have a choice. Loke and Virgo nagged at me to get out of the house and go to the guild to the point where I had to force close them both at least three times before I gave in and started to get ready to go to the guild. I put my hair in a high ponytail with a black ribbon and my bangs covering my right eye, while I wore a white tank with the words "**_Bite Me_**_,"_ a black jacket with some purple Beats, blue shorts, my black boots, black belt, and of course my keys.

Since I've been going solo as of late I have gotten stronger, and gained a few more keys like: Leo Minor, Ursa Major and Minor, Lupus, and Pegasus. I smile as I walk along the water edge as I think of how much my family, My REAL one, has grown and how much I've gotten stronger*I can call up to three sprits and Plue for up to 30 minutes*, even if Lupus and Loke get into a few fights. And the Celestial King gave me a new weapon: Celestial gauntlets much like Loke's ring,_ and as much damage as them too, _I wave at the fishermen that warn me to be careful, I think about how this happened, how I became so hated by the majority of the guild. Heck, Mavis gets more attention than me and she's an actual ghost!

As I stand in front of the guild I prepare myself and cling to the minuscule piece of hope that all this time was bad dream, and everything will go back to the way it was. I cross my fingers on one hand as I use the other to open the guild doors and walk in. As usual I say my guild-wide greeting "Ohayo min'na!" ,with a smile, and see that only Mira, and Mavis return the greeting._Sigh_ so it wasn't a dream.

I look at Mira and 1st Master Mavis "Hey guys. Hey Mira can I have my milkshake?", and sit down on my usual stool. As Mira nods and starts on the shake, Mavis smiles and asks, "Hey Lucy are you ok?You haven't been to the guild as of late."

"Yeah I'm fine. Just, tired." I replied."How's rent recently?" she asks."I should be set for a couple months with a bit of spending money."I say smiling, it's been a while since I didn't have to worry about rent, and now that I'm a solo mage I don't lose money on missions to Natsu and Gray's fights, the downfall to being a solo mage is that it gets pretty lonely during the train rides.

When Mira hands me my milkshake I thank her and hand her the jewels to pay for it, and smile to which she responds in a smile and goes to serve another member. I start drink it gratefully ,and I peer behind me to look at Team Natsu and they seem to be just fine with the fact that Lissana is with them and I'm not.

"Hey, Mavis, where's the others?" I ask."Oh yeah, Levy went on a week long mission with Gajeel and Pantherlily, Wendy took Carla with her so they can train to get stronger."

"Oh."

"Lucy you've got to tell them _some_day." She's right, if I don't tell my _team_ then I'll get scolded by Erza for not telling her something, or worse, getting kicked off Team Natsu.

"I will... eventually." and put my beats on and start playing 'Stronger~Adele'. What are we talking about? The fact that I'm a Demon/Animal Take-Over, Celestial Spirit, and a Requip Mage, and never told anyone . After the GMG I was going to tell the guild about my other powers, but then I was ignored by almost everyone and I never got the chance to tell them. _Now that I think about it this song fits this situation very well._

Suddenly the guild doors open and everyone's heads turn to a familiar looking girl, _to me at least,_ with mocha skin, butt-length red-brown hair held by a pink ribbon in a messy high pony tail and deep blue-green eyes, wearing alight pink sweater with puffy sleeves at the shoulder and flares out at her wrists, with a darker pink belt that has a golden flower on it, a black short mini skirt, and black knee high army boots. She looks around the guild in disgust apparently looking for somebody, until her eyes land on me. She smiles and starts waking towards me as if we're long lost friends**(****A.N~ oh you don't know the half of it.)**.

I stand up when she gets to about ten feet away, and she hugs me when she reaches me, as if she's afraid that I'll disappear, then I hear it, the snarky voices 'who's she?', 'Why is she with _her_?', I promise you if I wasn't so used to it I'd probably Lucy Kick the nearest person. All of a sudden I hear her say, "It's really you." so softly that if I wasn't so close to her I wouldn't hear her. Then Natsu shouts out, "Who is she and what's she doing with Lucy?" My heart breaks when I hear him say Lucy instead of Luce. Then the girl lets go and faces everyone. "Alright nerds Imma say this once so listen up!" She shouts. _Well isn't she blunt. _"Until Lucy remembers my name, I ain't sayin', thats all you need to know." _Yup, blunt._ She turns back to me, "It's been so long since I've seen you the only way I could find you was by sent and your hair." I look blankly at her.

She smiles at me and says, "Come on, You've got to remember me... the second member of the legendary duo Hato no arashi?" I think about it and the name sounds familiar and I tell her. Then she steps back and asks me if this sparks a memory, "Lu~lu- sama." Wait a minute, only one girl is crazy enough to call me that..."Arashi?"

* * *

**So how was it? Good, Bad, Smurfin' Awesome?**

RxR

Next up...

Chapter two~ No Way!


	2. Chapter Two: No Way!

**Chapter two: No way!**

Ok we've got some votes in:

**Gajeel -1**

**Laxus - 1**

Come on Rolu, Graylu, and Stilu fans, I know your out there!

**Qwerty~ POV**

_*Qwerty~ Thought_

**_Qwerty~ AN By the way... Happy Fourth of July My lovelies ! :D_**

_Qwerty~ Action_

* * *

Previously...

_Wait only one girl is crazy enough to call me that... "Arashi?"_

* * *

**No Way!**

** ~Arashi POV~**

_ *Well, it's about time, I was getting old here*._Then I said, "Took you long enough Lu." Then Lulu hugs me and starts crying, " I missed you so much, where were you all these years? Where is Kai at?" She asks. I think about that last question for a second and cross my arms with a hand to my cheek and tap it with my index finger. "You know, I don't know." After I say that I see Lucy sweatdrop. "Speaking of Kai where's Tanto?" I ask her, with my hands on my hips. "I think we've been forgotten." a pink-headed derp comments. *_Is that natural?* _"Who are _you_ supposed to be?" I ask, when suddenly everyone, save me and Lucy, sweatdrops. "I'm The Great Salamander, Natsu Dragneel!" He shouts. I wave my hand in front of my nose trying to ward off the foul oder coming from his mouth, "Dude your breath is kicking worse than a Brazilian soccer team." I say while frowning, then turn back to Lu-Chan.

"So?"

"I leave him at home so the others wouldn't ask questions." Lucy says sheepishly, while rubbing the back of her neck.

I look at her in surprise, "You didn't tell them? Really Lu?" "At least I know where Tanto is!" _Hmmm, good __point. _I put my fingers to my lips and blow a shrill whistle_** (AN~ ** **I've always wanted to do that but I just can't:P)**._ "HERE KAAAAAAAAIIIIII!" *_Yeah Imma loud mouth, wacha gonna do about it?* _I smile and lift up three fingers, and start the count. "Three," _How fun. _"Two," I put a finger down. "One."

I see Lucy duck, good, she still remembers. Suddenly a huge Tiger about as tall as my shoulders bursts in and roars scaring the mess out of everyone, except Lucy and me. Then my little kitty come towards us bowling over anyone in the way._ *I love him so much.* 'I know you do."_ He says.**_  
_**

* * *

**~Lucy POV~**

"Three." _Snap._ I duck and hide behind the bar, because if there's one thing I remember about Kai it's that he LOVES to knock people over, even if he has to do it on purpose. Then I hear purring and Arashi cooing at Kai and smothering his face with her breasts unconsciously, who seems to be enjoying it at the moment. *_Males, human or animal seem to like the same thing. Perverts.*_ AsI walk out from behind the bar, Kai growls at me. That is until Arashi spritzes him with water. "Bad kitty. Don't growl at your Auntie Lu." At this the guild goes silent at what she just did, for me it's normal. "D-did she just call _that_, a kitty?" Gray asked, "Better question, 'Why did she call Lucy It's Aunt?'" As soon as Erza asked that question, the guild looked at me curiously. Then I saw Arashi open her mouth. _Please don't say what I think your gonna say, _I cross my fingers, and hope she doesn't. "And how does Lulu being Kai's Aunt pertain to any of you?" Arashi asks Erza, and the entire guild gasps. I face-palm. *_She said it, I can't believe she said __that ... wait, never mind I do believe it*. After all, this _is _Arashi I'm talking about._

Then Kai growls at Erza making her back up a couple feet, _Oh yeah, Kai growls at people that seem like a threat to_ _Arashi. _"Awww, is Kai worried about his mommy? Your so sweet, but you keep forgetting how easy it would be for me to destroy this guild... Not that I would, but if I ever caught word of you nerds hurting or ignoring my twin, then I'd have no choice but to destroy this guild and bury it's remains deep into the Earth." She smiles.

I hug her for being sweet, and I tell her. " Awww Arashi, Thats so sweet of you to say." But then Lissana had to ruin the moment by opening her mouth, "I knew it! She was trying of get rid of us all along." She points at me and Arashi and is smiling like a maniac. "I knew it, I knew it, I knew i-" _~ZZAPP!~ _"Shut up Chickie, I'm getting a headache." *_Laxus?!* _I look at him and see him smiling at me.

_ Whaaaaat? He can smile? Never thought that was possible. _

Then I look at Lissana and fall to the floor laughing and hold my stomach so it hurts less._ She looks like she's been struck by lightning... __never mind, she was. _I look at Laxus and thank him between breaths. "No problem Blondie, just don't get ignored next time." _Wait, he knew and he did nothing? _Before I could tear him a new one, he told me that gramps told him what was going on since he was on a mission, then he leaves in his lightning before I can say 'Bye'.

Then I felt an excruciating pain on my back and found Lissana in her Take-Over: Tigress form with blood on her claws, take a wild guess on whos. _Oh. It. Is. ON!_

"So you wanna play like_ that _Lissana?" I growl at her making a fist. "Oh please, as if you could hurt me." She scoffs. Then Natsu steps in and puts his arm around a smug looking Lissana. "Lucy maybe you should stop, you'll get hurt if you try to fight Lissana." _Thats what they think. _As i'm about to comment, Arashi butts in, "Okay then, since she's _SO _weak that you have no faith in her, how about we make a deal? Winner makes the guild or opponent do whatever she wants," She looks at Lissana, "Do we have a deal?" Lissana looks at me like a cat that caught the canary. "I in, if little miss weak doesn't wimp out." *_Thats IT she's DEAD when I get my hands on her!* _I growl again. '_Calm down, she's trying to get you mad enough to where you won't __concentrate when fighting, funny, since rage has always made you fight better.' _Arashi tells me in my head. What? We've always been able to do that.

I smile, _This will be too easy. _"Deal."

* * *

** ~Normal POV~**

As soon as the deal was done, everyone in the guild went out to the field to watch the fight. Even Makarov was there to watch the fight. Here are the bets:

**5~ Lucy **** Everryone else~ Lissana**

"The ones who betted on Lucy are: Master, Mira, Arashi, Mavis, and K-Kai? Who let the tiger bet?"Erza shouted. "THE TIGER HAS A NAME YOU STUPID RED-HEAD SO USE IT!" screamed Arashi. "And I did. Letting him bet ain't against the rules." Stated Arashi. _'She must have death wish'_ the guild thinks while sweatdropping. "Very well Kai may bet, and don't EVER call me that again, _UNDERSTOOD_?" Erza asks while pulling out a sword. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever, Let's get this started!" Says Arashi fist pumping the air in excitement.

Erza starts, "OK then, on the left side we have the youngest Take-Over sibling, and FairyTails sweetheart, Lissana Strauss!" The majority of the guild claps and cheers for Lissana as she poses for them.

"And on the right side we have the Celestial Spirit Mage: Lucy Heartfillia!"Only the ones who bet on her clapped, or in Kai's case, roared for her.

** _"READY...,_**

**_ SET...,_**

**_ FIGHT!"_**

* * *

**_Hey guys! It seems that I'll only update twice a week at most, once a week at least._**

**_So how was it? Good? Horrible? Smurfin' Awesome? Let me know through your lovely reviews._**

**_ The results of who Lucy ends up with will be on the 5th chapter, so hurry up and vote!XP_**


	3. Chapter 3: Guess What?

**Chapter 3: Guess What?**

**I'm back, just as I said! Well here are the results so far: **

**Rouge - 5**

**Sting - 3**

**Laxus - 3**

**Gajeel - 1**

**Sting, Laxus, and Rouge - 1**

**Uh oh, looks like Rolu fans are winning,... Galu, Stilu/Sticy, Lalu fans where are you!?**

**I forgot to add this to the previous chapters: I do not own fairyTail, Hiro Mashima does. If I did Lucy would be a smurf of a lot stronger then how she is now.**

* * *

**Previously: **

_"Ready,_

_Set, _

_Fight!"_

* * *

**~Lucy's POV~**

As soon as Erza Said the last word I flew at Lissana, requipping my Celestial Gauntlets and headphones as she goes into her Take-Over: Cat. Perfect, I think. As she goes to claw me, I punch her in the throat, knowing that she won't be able to speak normally for a while after this fight, then put on Payphone rock version. "I Embrace Thee, Gate of the GoldenBull: Taurus!" A Golden glow surrounds me, and as it dies down it reveals me in a cow print bikini, with a cow tail(it's real) and bell around my neck, hair in a ponytail, black cowgirl boots, and Taurus's Axe. I swing the axe onto my shoulder and face Lissana, who currently is coughing and looking at me in shock, and call out a taunt. " Here, kitty, kitty, kitty!" I smile as I bring my free hand and make a 'come and get it' movement. My smile gets even bigger as I hear the gasps of the guild through my music, _Did they honestly think that I'd sulk and do NOTHING while they ignored me? _I change my position as I see Lissana charging at me. As soon as she gets within range, I strike first. "Rampage!" I jump up and slam Taurus's Axe into the ground, causing the ground to shake and throw decent sized rocks into the air, and a huge crack in the ground starts towards her.

_ Well that was rather short._ I think as I hears scream in pain from when the rocks hit her and when she was knocked into the crevice. _"If 'happy ever after' did exist, I would still be holding you like this, and all those FairyTails are full of shit, one more stupid love song and I'll be sick." How fitting._ As I am about to walk off, I hear her come up behind me and scratch my arm. "Don't turn your back on me!" She yells in my face, her voice scratchy from my first attack. _PeeYeew! _I crinkle my nose. "One word, Two syllables: BreathMint." I say smiling at her as she shrieks in anger and starts coughing.

I take my chance and hit her with the side of the axe, and knock her back.

"Lissana!You can do It!I believe in you!" When I hear that comment from the crowd during the pause in the music, and feel my heart break a little. It was Natsu. Yup, still not over that idiot. I sigh as I wonder why I even fell for that Baka flame brain. I jump away as Lissana dives at me in her Harpy form. _Oh yeah, I really didn't have a choice when it was the one who brought me to FairyTail, and the one who took me on missions all the time. " If happy ever after did exist, I would still be holding you like this. All those fairy tales are full of_ shit,**(AN: See what I did here?XD)**_ one more stupid love song, I'll be sick. You turned your back on tomorrow, 'cause you forgot yesterday. I gave you my love to borrow, but you just gave it away" Well this song fits the situation so well. _I think.

As Lissana flies over me, I wonder what she'a about to do, before I remember what she usually does and hear her shout. "Take Over: Penguin!"

* * *

**~Normal POV~**

As Lissana crashes down onto Lucy, a dust cloud surrounds and conceals the fighting mages.

The dust settles and Lucy is nowhere to be seen, and Lissana has reverted back to her human form, waving at the crowd. When the guild starts cheering for Lissana, she falls down a hole, and Lucy pops out of the ground not to far from where Lissana fell. The crowd looks closer and sees Lucy in a maid outfit similar to Virgos, chains and all. "Spica Hole!" She calls out. Soon after she says that does Lissana in her Take Over:Wings form fly out and transforms back into her cat form. "Spica Lock!" Lucy called out and the guild watches as Lissana is encased in a sphere of rocks. After Lissana was encased in the rocky sphere, Lucy transforms back into her normal form and the gild sees that she had headphones on the whole time. "You had enough _Lissana_?" she smirks.

Suddenly Lissana bursts out of the rocky sphere by using her penguin form and reverts back to her cat form."Not yet, whore!" she yells in a scratchy tone. Lucy sighs, "I'll just have to get serious huh?" She says rubbing the back of her neck with a hand on her hip. "Let me change my music first," then she hold up a finger in a 'one sec' sign. The guild sweatdrops, _She really is listening to music while fighting. _"Don't listen to music while fighting me!" Says Lissana swiping at Lucy. Lucy dodges and clicks a song and starts smiling. "Shall we?" She asks and bows, avoiding a swipe from Lissana. "Get her Lu-chan!" Mira yells, and Lucy throws her a thumbs up.

* * *

**~Lucy's POV~**

_This should be fun,_ I think. _T__he song is rather exciting as well. _As the silver haired wench starts charging at me, I see her tiring. _This will be easier than I thought._

I dodge and decide to bring out the big guns. "Take Over: Gray Wolf!" A bright light encases me as I Shift into my wolf form. When it dies down, I have grey wolf ears and a tail, a grey fur lined black jacket with a white tanktop and gray skinny jeans with grey fur on my knee high black converses. I now have wolverine-like claws coming from my hands, and my teeth are sharpened to the point where they'd rival a dragon slayers. _'A warning to the people the good and, the evil. This is war. To the soldier, the civilian, the martyer, the victim. This is war.' Once again, how fitting. _I click my tongue to taunt her again, and clap my hands together. "Come here little kitty, I don't bite," I see her blue eyes flash in anger, and I smirk. "Much" I rush towards her and slash my claws in an X movement, and wait behind her for a second, before she collapses. _Well she lasted longer then I thought she would._

* * *

**~Natsu's POV~**

When I saw Lis fall I felt so much rage, that I was about to go on the field and beat the smirk off of her face, when I heard Gramps cheer for her. I won't lie, I was pretty amazed at Lucy's new powers and never would've guessed, but that gives her no right to hurt Lissana! I run to the field and pick up Lissana and take her to the guild infirmary. _Mark my words Lucy, the next time that we meet on the battlefield, I'll KILL you!_

* * *

_**Hey Dudes and Dudettes! Here it is! Sorry for the song changes but I was listening to Sanuksanan's music on Youtube, and it just happened. I might not update this week, but if my computer stops being so SLOOOOOOW then I'll update. BTW, I need y'alls feedback or I can't tell you who Lucy ends up with. Anyway, see you later! Review or PM me if you have an OC you want in this story. Goodbye and Goodnight! ZZzzzzz.**_

_**Neko~Chan**_


	4. Chapter 5: All you had to do was ask

**Chapter 4: All you had to was ask.**

**Thanks for the OC's my lovely reviewers!**

**The winner of the OC contest is...**

_**ichirainbowlove**_** and ****_Dawn 126! ( I couldn't choose between the )_**

**_Here's the OCs: I might've gotten rid of something if it seemed that they were too strong, and added something if I didn't have enough details or was confused._**

**••••••••••••**

**ichirainbowlove's OC~ **

**Name: Ryoma Yukimura**

**Personality: he's a very sweet and caring, warm-hearted, helpful person, and does anything to set things write. He tends to be quite destructive when angry but this does not happen often. He has a soft spot for Mitsu and Arashi, and treats Lucy like a sister along with his 'brother' Den. **

**Powers: Sun And Moon Dragon Slayer**

**Age: 19**

**Looks: He is taller than Lucy by a few inches, he has long black hair that goes down to his butt, it has tints of emerald in his hair. He wears a red tank top with a black racket that doesn't have selves but goes down to below his knees, he wears white denim skinny jeans with red boots that finish at his knees. he also has an earring of the sun on his right ear and the moon on his left ear.**

**Exceed: His name is Mitsu, he is light brown with a white star on his left eye, he wears glasses and likes to read.**

**••••••••••••••**

**Dawn126's OC~**

**Name: Den Haruki**

**Age: 18**

**Personality****: **** He's a nice person and will destroy [or at least try to] anyone who hurts his friends and family. He's one year older then Lucy excluding the time skip. H****istory is similar to Lucy but ****both his parents are dead. He also likes Lucy, but he is constantly put in the friend **

**Looks: He has blackish hair kind of like midnights minus the white strand with red lowlights, has a light tan, and he has bright orange is the same hight as Ryoma. He will usually wear a black and silver hoodie with black jeans and converses. **

**His history is similar to Lucy but ****both his parents are dead. He met Ryoma one day and since then they were 'brothers'.**

**Exceed: Her name is Yin and she is white cat with black splotches everywhere. She wears a green puppy suit and speaks in third person like frosh.**

** Magic: his magic is that he is that he is a Hell's Angel Slayer and he is a Shadow Wolf slayer and in the process of teaching Lucy that magic. (While everyone in the guild hall ignored her)**

**•••••••••••••••**

**The pairing votes are:**

**Laxus- 5**

**Rouge- 5**

**Sting- 3**

**Gajeel- 2**

**This is the last chapter that you can vote, and I wanna see who wins, Laxus or Rouge? So Guests and Registered people cast your review votes!**

The giuld sweatdropPoor** Gajeel though... he only has 2. XD**

**I dont own FairyTail, if I did Lucy would be a Smurf of a lot **

* * *

**Chapter 4: All you had to do was ask.**

**_ Previously: _**

_Well she lasted longer then expected_

_••••••••_

_"...I'll Kill you Lucy!"_

* * *

**~Lucy's POV~ **

A bright light surrounds me as I revert back to my original self. _Man she put up a good fight. _I smirk._ She still went down, and the same will go to the other traitors.  
_After I transform back to normal, I hear Mira, Arashi, Mavis, and Master cheering for me, and I bow. "Thank you, your too kind!" I say. When I get up, I start toward Arashi, laughing at her animated facial expressions, as she describes the previous fight. "... and I nearly died when you told her to eat a breathmint!" she says laughing, wiping tears out of her eyes.

••••**in the guild**•••

While we're laughing and catching up, Arashi suddenly requips her iron skillet and smashes an ice cannon ball into Elfman knocking him out instantly. "What the smurf was that for you icy-man whore?!" She yells shaking her hand with the iron skillet in it. I turn around and look at Gray, and he was in his normal battle stance, yet again shirt and pant-less. _Oooo he looks mad, Shall we? "Yes we shall." _Arashi thinks to me, we've always been able to do that, but we mainly do it with our familiars. "The little slut hurt Lissana, that's unforgivable." Arashi looks at Gray smiling, _Here we go. _"You wanna know know what's unforgivable? Your breath, nobody deserves to endure that kind of cruelty." I cover my mouth with my hand trying to cover up my giggles. "Well Gray, this little slut _defeated_ Lissana, and could take you on,""So watch what you say... something might happen to the guild or Lissana, and you don't want that to happen," Arashi smiles innocently, i_nnocent my behind. _".. Do you?" she finishes. Gray bristles under what Arashi says. "Is that I threat I smell?" I cut in, "No that's your breath, and that's a promise, and Celestial Mages never break their promises.""Celestial Mages never break their promises." Me and Arashi finished together making it sound so much louder and threatening then if I said it alone.

"...Well I'm thirsty after that fight, wanna come Arashi?"

* * *

**~Arashi's POV~ (This should be funny)**

"...Well I'm thirsty after that fight, wanna come Arashi?"

I look at Lu-chan and am about to say sure, when I remember that I still have my frying pan in my hand. _Heehee I'm gonna have fun with this, maybe even get a fight! _"Ok Lulu~." As Lucy and I walk past Gray, he turns around and starts to walk away. _Perfect. _I pretend to yawn and swing the arm with the iron skillet up towards the ice-stripper's head, **_Bam!_**_ Score! _I turn around to see him on the ground with a decent sized knot on his head. "That looks like it hurt, badly." "Was that on purpose?" _Heehee 'Was it on purpose?' they'll never know. "We will" _I turn to see Lulu and Kai looking at me with a 'Really?' face on. "What?" I ask with an innocent face. "My head... uh it feels like I've been whacked with an iron skillet..." _How accurate. _I think as I quickly requip my skillet back into a bracelet. "Huh, I wonder what happened." I say as I put my finger to my lip in pretend concentration.

* * *

**~Lucy's POV~**

The entire guild sweatdrops at Arashi's comment, while me and Kai, stifle our laughs. Just when we calm down I feel something behind me, and turn around to duck Lissana's claws. "You damaged my face you stupid slut!" She cries and when she backs up, I get a good look at her. _Son of a smurf, she looks horrible. Basically no different than usual. _She has scratch marks on her, dirt in her hair, and a black eye. "Sorry, but I don't see a difference. You still look like trash." I smile as I say this. "Hey, kitty- wanna be, why don't you fight a REAL animal Takeover mage?" Lissana smiles. "Why don't you? To scared girly?" _Oh smurf... she's dead. _Arashi hit Lissana with her frying pan so fast that if I blinked, then I would've missed it. "AAaaand she'ssssss OUTTA HERE!" Arashi calls out brushing off her skillet, as Lissana flies through the roof making a Lissana shape hole in the roof.

"Awww.." "We missed it? Dang!"

_ Wait, I know those voices, _"Ryoma? Den? Is that you?" I say as I look at the guild a white exceed in a green puppy suit flies into my cleavage "Lulu! Arashi!Yin missed you so much! When you two dissapeared Yin was worried and so was Den and Ryoma-kun! But Mitsu keept saying that we'd see you again, and we did!" The cute exceed exclaims. "Yin, don't include me in this." A light cappuccino Exceed says as he flies up and lands next to her. "But Mitsu, you did tell Yin that, did you not?" Arashi hugs Mitsu tightly and exclaims how cute he is. "Hey, we're cute too!" Den says walking up to me giving me a hug. "I missed you Den. Same to you too, Ryoma." I say. "You know I could've handled her, all you had to was ask." Ryoma says to Arashi- _Wait is he...BLUSHING!? OOooo this is too rich, to let go. Note-to-self: Tease Ryoma later,_ I think evilly._  
_

* * *

**And we stop here! How was it? Good? Awful? Smurfin' Awesome? Review and let me know. **

**I also need to know who to pair Lucy up with, Laxus or Rouge? Will be reveiled in the next chapter! (^-^)**

**Thanks to _ichirainbowlove _and _Dawn126 for the awesome OC's._**


	5. Chapter 6: Let's fight!

**And the Winner is… Lalu with 10 votes! Don't worry, the next story will be a Rolu!**

**As usual, I don't own Fairy Tail. If I did, Lucy would be a smurf of a lot stronger. *Just got done watching ep. 190... so sad!DX**

**P.S no matter what they where Lucy and Arashi always wear their headphones. (Lucy's-Black Arashi- light Orange)**

* * *

**_Previously: _**

___Note-to-self: Tease Ryoma later,_ I think evilly.

* * *

**~Arashi's Pov~**

"You know that I would've done that, all you had to do was ask." Ryoma tells me. _Awww that's so sweet, and I noticed that Lulu wore the headphones I gave her a while ago for her birthday, during her battle. _"Nahh, I was good. Thanks for offering though." I say smiling, while putting my hand on his shoulder. "Why did you do that to Lis, you stupid whore?!" The pink haired-gay dude yell at me, and I freeze,

_...What.. did he call me?_

"What, did you call me?" I ask real slowly. "I called you a stupid whore, what are you deaf too?!" _THAT'S IT! _As I'm about to whack this guy into a coma, I feel Ryoma grab my arm and hugs my back, keeping me from ripping the pink haired idiot a new one. "Ryoma... let go of me, NOW!" When I try to shake him off, I hear him say, "Let me handle him, Please."

_He sounds serious, ehhh might as well. If he handles him then at least he has a bigger chance of staying alive then if i get him. _

"Ok, as long as you let me go."Before I can finish my sentence he lets go and starts making his way towards Pinky. "No one insults my friends, and gets away scott free." He starts releasing his magic as he walks and his earrings start glowing. The sun yellow and the moon silver. _Oh no, the moon's glowing brighter than the sun, that means that he's MAD! _I start towards him, he yells out to me. "NO ARASHI! He insulted you, and that's unforgivable." He looks at Pinky at smirks at him, "Well, what are you waiting for.. Pinky?" "ROAR OF THE FIRE DRAGON!" "ROAR OF THE MOON DRAGON!"

As silver and red-orange collide, I stare at Ryoma. _I've never seem him that angry, not even that time I put hot sauce in his underwear. _When I see Ryoma's roar defeat pinky's roar I smile. "Go Ryoma-kun! You can do it!" I yell waving my pompoms in the air. He looks at me, smiles and fights pinky as vigorous as ever. Then I see Lulu next to me. "Where'd you get the pompoms?" She asks. _Huh, now that I think about it, I don't remember. Anyway, who cares! Pinky's gettin the beating of a lifetime! _"No idea. Anyway Pinky's getting the smurf beatin' out of him!" I yell and continue to cheer him on until I see Ice-stripper try to hit him.

_That dirty handed freak._ "Ice-Make:.." "Not on my watch! Shocking-HOME RUN!" I yell before he hurts Ryoma, using my weather magic:Lightning, combined with my Louisville Slugger, knocking him back into a wall, while shocking him at the same time. I back up until I hit someones back, I turn and see it's Ryoma. We smile at each other and get back to our fights.

* * *

**~Lucy's POV~**

As I watch Arashi and Ryoma fight back-to-back, I see Juvia try to hit Arashi with her Water-Lock. _Of course her and Gray date each other now and fight with each other. _"Not today Juvia!" I yell. "I enter thee, AQUARIUS!" a light surrounds me as I wear a blue bikini with a blue sarong, and hold her urn. "Water CONTROL!" I shout as Juvia's water flows into my urn. "Arashi, You handle Juvia! I got the ice-prick!" "Alrighty then." As we switch opponents. I transform again.

"LEO!" Again I'm surrounded by a golden light and this time I'm wearing a lion furred bikini top, and black shorts and boots, with lion ears and tail, along with Loke's rings. "Come at me Gray!" "Ice-Make: Ice Bringer!" "Oh Regulas grant me your power: Lion's Brilliance!" _Man that hurt! But Gray looks like he's about to faint same with Natsu and Juvia. _"Let me finish them off! MOVE YOU TWO!" As they run off I face Juvia, Gray, and Natsu. _Three traitors in one go.. how fun._ "Let's finish this, shall we?" then I start my spell to finish then off.

_Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens..._  
_All the stars, far and wide..._  
_Show me thy appearance..._  
_With such shine._  
_Oh Tetrabiblos... _  
_I am the ruler of the stars..._  
_Aspect become complete..._  
_Open thy malevolent gate._  
_Oh 88 Stars of the heaven... _  
_Shine!_  
_**Urano Metria!**_

All the planets and stars hit there marks, although more hit Natsu. When the spell is over all of them are on the ground, and I hear the guild whispering about how I was able to do that without fainting. _Ha! I'm not as weak as I used to be._

* * *

**~Normal POV~**

As the others were fighting Den was Talking to the master about what was happening and that he needs to be there and the two came out just as Lucy was casting Urano Metria. "Well we know that Lucy doesn't need help." Macarov says. "Natsu, Gray, Juvia! Why would you pick one one of our S-Class mages?" "WHAT?!"Hearing this Lucy smirks at the guild. and jumps onto the S-Class balcony. "Know your enemy as well as your best friend, and in my case, my enemies used to be my best friends. But now you know nothing about me... except that I hate all of you and wish that the guild and the people in it burn to the ground, never to be seen again. Except of course Mira, Mavis, Master, Wendy, Levy, Gajeel, The Exceeds.. minus happy, and Laxus." She smiles and it makes shivers go down the guilds backs. "Well old man, I'll be going on my vacay now if you don't mind. Oh and tell the others what happened, you know where to find me." After she says that Lucy jumps off the balcony with a flip and lands on her toes, motions to her friends, and leaves.

When they leave the guild (after Arashi turns around and sticks her tongue at the others and follows the rest) Mira starts crying alomg with Mavis and Master.

'What have we done' the guild thinks in unison, save Juvia, Gray, Natsu, *Erza, and Lissana for obvious reasons.

* * *

**Hey guys! I know I said I'm only updating twice a week but now my computer's been threatened so it might take a lil longer. GomenDX**

***Have any of you noticed that Erza didn't fight? There's a reason why later on in the story...*Grins evilly***

**So how was it? Good? Bad? Smurfin awesome? Review or PM me and let me know.**


	6. What the Smurf is wrong with you?

What the Smurf is wrong with you?

Sup Dudes and Ladies? I ain't dead after all! Sorry it's late, but here it is. Hope you enjoy.

**AN- I don't own Fairy Tail.. Lucy would a smurf of a lot stronger if I did.**

* * *

**~Arashi's POV~**

As we walk away form the guild, just as I was about to leave, I stick my tongue out at the 'guild' members right before the door closes. "Was that really necessary Arashi?" _Dang, I didn't think anyone was looking at me when I did it? Act innocent! _

"What?" I say with a smile hands behind my back. Ryoma looks at me and smiles "You never change, do you? Always first to start, and last to finish."

_ Hold up now! _

"What do you mean by that? I can finish anything I start!" I say shaking my fist at him. "I can't believe she didn't catch that." I look to see Lucy shaking her head. "What? I can catch things just fine." I pout. _I can catch things just fine, but why is she saying that for? Weirdo. _I think jumping on Kai's back and letting him carry me.

"Lulu~ Where are we going?"

"To my house.. I'm not leaving Tanto there."

_Oh yeah, I forgot. Den sure is being quiet, I wonder what's wrong. _I turn and look at him. "Oi, Den!" I wait to continue until I see his eyes. "You okay? What's wrong?" He looks at me and shakes his head smiling at me.

Shrugging my shoulders, I jump of of Kai and onto Ryoma's back. When I place my arms around his neck, he holds my legs making sure that I din't fall. _Strong and tall. _As I think, I feel someone behind me..._ oh..._ "Gomen, Mitsu." I smile as he fake glares at me, and settles for Den's shoulder. "Gomen Ryoma. I didn't mean to take Mitsu's spot." I say as I put my forehead to the nape of his neck and wait for his reply.

"It's okay," He says turning his head towards me smiling. _So he's not mad? _"So you're okay with me riding you?" As I finish that sentence I see everyone blushing. "What it was a simple question." I say in defense. Lulu walks up to me and pats my head, "You need to watch what you say, people might get the wrong idea." She says shaking her head.

* * *

**~Lucy's POV~**

_ How could she be so clueless about things like that? And how did I forget about Tanto, and Den! I'm a horrible friend. _I think sighing, patting Arashi's head. A couple minutes later we arrive at my apartment, and I whistle the HungerGames whistle. It echoes through the allys and rebounds and with the whistle comes Tanto. "I missed you so much girl!" I say hugging her half to death. "I missed you so much girl." I say petting her head aand rubbing her stomach, while she licks my face.

Tanto is a Buffalo Wolf, excluding her, and extinct species. Kai is a bit similar. as a bengal tiger, he's an endangered species.

_"Why did you take so long calling me, Lucy? I was lonely" _She asks me telepathically. What? All of our familiars/exceeds can do that. "Sorry Tanto, but my old family wouldn't understand why I have a supposedly extinct wolf as a familiar." I say scratching behind her ear.

"So? I would've explained, and saved you that problem." _Stubborn as always, at least that hasn't changed. _"Wolves aren't supposed to speak, Tanto. Besides we're leaving Magnolia, and FairyTail." I say letting my bangs cover my eyes. "Where would we go? We just got here just so you know." Arashi says then pauses. "Well at least I did." Then Den steps up "We also just got here, but where _would_ we go, if you don't mind me asking?"

I smile as Tanto offers up a delicious idea, for me anyway. I look at the others and smile, and as I'm about to say where we will go Arashi takes a step back and interrupts. "I remember that smile, and I still don't like it. I disapprove!" She shouts pointing a finger in the air.

_Killjoy.. _I think as I sigh. "All I was about to say before I was interrupted was that we could go to the Místic Forrest." _Maybe I can find the Mythic Keys there. Besides, no one goes there anymore since _that_ accident happened._

I look at the others, "So how about it? And when we're done we can make our own guild. Please?"

"And leave us behind, blondie?" _Wait... I think I know that voice... _

"Come on Cosplay Queen, We wanna come with too." _Never mind.. I KNOW I know that voice.. and it was just ONCE! _"Bixlow.. that was for the fantasia Parade, and what makes you think that Laxus?" I turn and smirk at him. "This trip isn't for wimps and, no offense, anyone of us could beat you guys." I say, hands on hip. I put my hand in the air as I see him open his mouth, "Not now we need to go.. Now." I turn back to the others and look at them pointedly. "Well?"

Den steps forward with Yin, and smiles. "We'll go."

Arashi steps forward with Kai, and smirks. "Someone has to keep you from working everyone to death. 'Sides I might get to hit someone." That last sentance she smiled at making the Ranjshu and laxus shiver.

Lastly Ryoma stepped up with Mitsu and he was grinning, then he looked at Arashi. "And someone needs to keep you in line," then he looked at me. "And I will follow you guys, we've been seperated for far to long."

I smile. "Well all the important people said yes," I turn to Laxus and the _Raijinshū. _"Evergreen, when we get back from training, You'll be able to take Erza's title of the fairy Queen Titania. Granted... that's _IF_ you can keep up with us, And Bixlow, Laxus, when we get back you have my full permission to beat the snot outta Natsu and the the others." I smile.

"Of course, you think we'll leave ya hangin' Cosplayer?"

"Sure blondie."

"We would be delighted."

"A true queen does have to watch out for her people."

_I'm pretty sure you can guess who said what._

"I call dibs on being the first to hurt Pinky and the Wicked Witch of the West!" Arashi shouts.

"Second!" Den calls out.

"Third." Ryoma says.

Laxus and his crew look at each other and smile. "We'll wait."

I laugh and look behind me to see Tanto and Kai arguing about who has the best master,again.

I turn back to look at the others and smile, "We'll be gone for a while, so pack your bags and get ready for the training of a lifetime!"

"Let the Game begin!" Arashi yells while fist pumping, and nearly falling off Ryoma.

"..."

"What the smurf is wrong with you Arashi?" I ask putting my hands on my hips.

"Maybe it's... Because I'm happy!" Yin and Mitsu look at her and start laughing while Ryoma groans, "I'll never be able to listen to that song again, such a shame." "Aww shaddup!"

* * *

**Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry X1000. I didn't mean to update this late, but I found out at the last minute that I had to go to choir camp and today I had to attend Black Girls Code. (No I'm not black, I'm mixed). I'm sorry if this chapter doesn't satisfy you, but hopefully I will be able to update like I used to. I just noticed that I neglected Den... Opps. Next chappie will have him in it.**

**Good? Bad? Smurfin' Awesome? (I highly doubt that it is. -.-) All reviews are welcome and hope ya'll are ready for school, cause I'm not.**

**~review~**

** \/**


	7. Chapter 8: Sisters

So now what?

**Hey guys! I am SOOOOOO so so so so so so sorry that I'm late but I came down with a bad case of writers block. And I might have to update once a week now that school is just now beginning to start, or I'll update as much as I can on the school weekends. Just watched Fairy Tail episode 193 and all I can say is... Go Natsu, Rouge(past), Sting, Gajeel, Laxus, Wendy, and Cobra! Show 'em what your made of!**

**Call me slow, but I just noticed that I didn't add Mira as one of the people who didn't ignore Lucy and that Wendy was there at the bar but she wasn't, You guys need to tell me this guysDX. I feel REALLY REALLY slow. Like Natsu slow for not noticing that mistake.**

**I do not own Fairy Tail... if I did Lucy would be a smurf of a lot stronger.**

* * *

**~At the Guild~**

Soon after Lucy and the others left, the guild went silent thinking about what they had done 'Was Lucy REALLY that strong the whole time?' a moment after that their thoughts were interrupted when an unconscious Lissana fell through the roof, right onto the knocked out bodies of Gray, Juvia, and Natsu. The dust flew up into the air, and several of the members coughed, hitting their chests attempting to get the dust out of their lungs. When the dust settles, the guild members look at the pile of tangled bodies and continue on with their everyday routines.

A couple moments later the door slams open revealing a very agitated Erza. "MIRAJANE! I NEED MY CAAAKKEE!" She yells, her voice booming through the guild. "Ara ara I got it.!"

As soon as Mira put the cake in front of Erza, it was gone in one bite and Mira looked at Erza in shock as she asked her for another one. "H- hai, Erza-san." Mira says sweat dropping, along with over half the guild, already moving to get the emergency cake. "What happened the time Erza-san?" Mira asks looking worried. Erza paused before taking another bite and pushing away her cake. _'WHAT!? She PUSHED it AWAY!?' _The guild thinks in shock. "I had a horrible vision that Lucy left the guild and that we didn't even care, Natsu even hit her along with Lissana, Gray, and Juvia." **(She was outside eating cake when the fights in the guild happened)**She said looking at Mira with worry and sadness in her brown soulful eyes.

"Where is Lucy? I need to make sure that she's okay." "Heh heh, eto... Erza-san... did you somehow, you know, hear anything about this morning by chance?" Mira asks fidgeting. "No... why, did something happen that I need to know about?" Mira laughs nervously while rubbing the back of her neck. "Well... you see..." She turns to see if Natsu and the others are awake, and to her dismay they are still out cold. "Mira I need more beer!" Cana calls out. Mira tries not to show relief and turns to Erza apologizing. "Gomen but duty calls." and she walks off to get Cana her lover.

As soon as Mira walks off to attend to Cana, Erza looks around and gets up with a scary aura surrounding her. "Do I need to ask someone about what happened earlier, or will someone willingly tell me what happened this morning?" She asks. As soon as she said that the entire guild shrinked away from her, not wishing to feel the wrath of an angry Erza. _'Scary Erza.'_ They thought shying away even more from the seething, armored redhead.

Erza looked around the guild and glared at everyone waiting for someone to tell her what happened earlier that morning. After looking around for the third time and seeing no one will tell her willingly, the redheaded monster sighed, "Fine then, ELFMAN! You will tell me what happened this morning or I will tell Mira about you and you-know-who!" "IT'S NOT MANLY TO BLACKMAIL!" He shouts, turning pink, shaking his fist at Erza. "Then tell me what happened to Lucy, and no one will embarrassed."

* * *

**~Lucy's POV~**

_ACHOOoo! Man that's the nth time that I've sneezed and it hurt, I wonder if it's allergy season.. Hmm._

* * *

**~Back to the guild~**

Elfman is about to tell The redheaded demon known as Erza when a idiot pink haired mage interrupts and says loudly, "We cleaned out the guild so now we have no more weaklings anymore!" He says smiling, before his smile turns into a hideous frown. "But now that I think about it, **(A/N: He can think?! We're all gonna die!( ^)...)** we didn't make sure the slut removed her guild mark, we don't want her to ruin our reputation... right Erza?" He says smiling his impish grin once more, at this time Erza is seething, while clenching and unclenching her armor clad fists, her bangs overshadowing her eyes.

"..."

"... Natsu?..." Erza says, finally looking up releasing her deathtifyingly (Death-ti-fy-ing-ly)scary aura throughout the guild, causing several of it's members to soil their pants. Sadly, **(A/N: not really.)** Natsu, being the dense pyro he is, was completely oblivious to the redheads aura of death.

"What.. did you say... Natsu?" She says Erza asks quietly, but in the guilds silence it sounds like she was yelling. Her head hair showing half of her face, overshadowing the other side of her face. "I thought you heard me Erza, I said that we just got done cleaning out the guil-" Erza, in all her rage, punched Natsu's lower jaw dislocating it and causing an audible crunching sound. The force of the punch coupled with the unexpectedness of it caused Natsu not only to have a possibly broken jaw and major neck pain, but for him to also be stuck unconscious in one of the guilds walls.

"Who did it?" Erza asked quietly.

"..." Was the guilds response as the watched the fuming redhead K.O. one of their guild mates.

"WHO CAUSED MY SISTER TO LEAVE HER HOME?!" She yelled with a crazed and tortured look in her eyes.

"Who took my sister from me?" Erza asks, her voice cracking as she slowly falls to her knees and starts crying, covering her eyes, and lets out a tortured wail. As it reverberates throughout the now guilty guild the members start thinking about how they could have done that to their nakama, especially Lucy.

_'What have we done?'_

* * *

**I'm SOOOOOOOOOOO sorry, I had a horrible ****disease that is contagious and harmful to readers...it is... Writer's block. *Dun dun DUNNN* I'll try to update as often as possible, but My Pre-AP teacher's killing me with all the papers and projects due this coming week.**

**Good? Bad? Smurfin Awesome? RxR Pwease!**

**Ω**

**Ω**

**Ω**

**Press the pretty button.**


End file.
